We'll be young forever
by Gryall
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is one of a kind and she can not possibly show her true identity. But when she meets someone she really likes, could she tell her the truth? Could this new girl be the same as her? The title taken from the song Teenage dream from Katy Perry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The weather was gorgeous and hot so it was the perfect day for the beach. I guess I'm lucky to be one of the few who don't burn that easily and actually loves the sun. When we arrived at the beach, there was a new bar hut that was flooded with people laughing and buying drinks. Suddenly a man announced water skiing and many people stood dotted around to get a good watch. Me, Quinn and Tina walked to the bar to get some drinks. I was glad I was wearing crop top and short shorts. I was actually proud of my body as I worked out a lot. We decided to sit on the stools at the bar and get the sun on our backs for once and we had ages to work on our front. It was only midday. I suddenly felt eyes on me and as I brought my bottle of beer to my lips, I let my eyes wonder to the right. The girl stole my gaze immediately. A Latina looking girl around my age stood with a small group of people stood staring at me. When she noticed me looking back, her eyes went wide and she looked away shyly. She was gorgeous. She had these bright, brown eyes and plump lips that looked like they good do a lot of damage. Her dark brown, wavy hair cascaded down towards her middle of her back. She wore dungarees however only a bikini underneath and I could see her perfect figure and caramel skin. I sucked in my breath and had to force my eyes away before it turned creepy. I was about to clock her to my friends when I hand slammed next to me and nearly made me jump.

"Can I get two vodka and cokes please? Oh, and don't be easy with the vodka." I heard a man's voice close behind so I swerved behind to see who it was. It was a man, aged around 20 to 23 and was fairly tall. He was wearing black sunglasses but when he noticed he had my attention he took them off and started looking me up and down and then focused on my face.

"Wow, your eyes are so blue. It is literally like looking at the sea." I expected him to say that in a flirting way, except he actually sounded flabbergasted.

"Oh, thank you. I um grew them myself." I smiled, politely. I wasn't interested as he wasn't my type. And gender.

"My name is Sam. What's yours?" He smiled, his blue eyes creasing as he smiled.

"Brittany." I nodded.

"Look I was wondering if you would be interested…" He started.

"I'm gay." I interrupted quickly before he had the time to embarrass himself.

He went a little red but nodded his head. "Oh, that's okay. If you ever change your mind or want a friend..." He got a little card out of his wallet. "Here's my number."

I forced a smile and accepted his card putting it in my pocket. Let's be honest, I don't think I'll ever need that. As he walked away, I allowed myself to shudder at the thought of touching his greasy looking blonde hair.

I suddenly felt an elbow to the stomach. "Getting chatted up by hottie there." Quinn winked at me. Across the way, I saw him took his top off and I had to admit, he had serious abs. "If you don't mind me, he's my type and I'm going to chat him up."

And with that, off was Quinn to Sam.

"Brittany, go and talk to that girl that's staring at you. I'm surprised you've waited this long." Tine teased, bringing the beer to the lips to contain her laughter.

"Give me a minute. I'm nervous." I murmured shyly, meeting the hot girl's eye contact again and she sent me a warm smile. Oh my god, she has dimples. Could she get any cuter?

"Wait, what? You're nervous? Brittany Pierce is nervous?" She started laughing and then noticed my straight face. "Wait up, you're being serious?"

"Yeah, a bit, I mean she is really gorgeous." I scratched the back of my neck; my number one sign of me being nervous.

Tina grabbed my drink and put it on the bar. She jumped up, grabbed my hands and pulled me up quickly. "Right Brittany, go over there and be your charming self. You're right she is cute, so go over there and get her. Don't worry about me, when Mike is finished wind surfing he will be with me." She gave me a mini pep talk and I nodded along with her.

Deciding she was right, I started to head over there rubbing my hands together nervously. Before I got there, the girl turned around and met my gaze. Wow, her eyes were even more bright and beautiful up close and made my insides squirm a little. She smiled at me as I arrived.

"Hi." I smiled. "I haven't seen you around before so I thought I would introduce myself. My name is Brittany." I grinned at her, trying to not show I was nervous.

"Hey. Um, that's because I'm new to California; only got her today. Oh and my name is Santana." She smiled back and offered out her hand to shake. I accepted and for some reason it didn't feel right however, I didn't dwell on it as she went on.

"Want to get a drink or something?" She offered, her eyes looking at her flip flops and then rose to meet my eyes again shyly. I nodded and followed her to the bar.

Before I got chance to say anything, she ordered us both two beers and then passed me one. It made me smile. "So, meet many people here yet?" I asked, disturbing the surprisingly comfortable silence between us.

She shuck her head. "No, I was just standing with my cousin and her friends but I wouldn't call that my kind of fun." She teased.

I leaned forward smiling flirtatiously "Oh and what is your kind of fun." I asked, grinning properly for the first time in years.

"Hmm…" She pondered, closing her eyes. "Not sure yet, I'm hoping someone will help me figure it out."

"Maybe I can help?" I suggest slowly. "Unless you don't want me too. That's fine! I mean I'm all alone too. My friend Quinn is trying to get in to Blondie's pants and my friend Tina is trying to suck her boyfriend's soul out so…" I rushed, panicking a little but stopped when I heard her chuckling softly.

"Please, you seem kind of cool. Well Brittany, what do you suggest we do?" She asked her eyes fixed on mine.

"Well, how about I give you a small tour. But later though because you're not in sensible foot wear." I looked down at her flip flops and smiled back up.

She feigned shock and horror. "What these? I love these babys." She jutted out her bottom lip.

"Yeah, they're lovely." I winked. "But I don't want you limping on my watch. So meet back here in an hour?" I asked, jumping down from the bar stood.

"Yeah sure." Santana agreed. "But wait." She touched my arm to stop me from leaving. "Can I just ask…How old are you?

I paused for a second and bit my lip to stop me from smirking. "21 and yourself?"

She paused and then answered "Same."

I grinned and nodded "See you in an hour."

She followed me up the steps and went to walk in the opposite direction "Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_A/V: If you're reading this and you also read So Unexpected, Don't worry I will update that soon. I suddenly got an idea from a dream I had ;) Review pretty please…I love it._

Waiting for the clock to turn to one felt like agony as I sat on the couch staring at my watch. Damn. I decided I wanted to impress her and put on short denim shorts and a low cut red Hollister top along with red vans seeing as we will be walking. As soon as I saw the hand move to one, I shot up and left the house and headed back to the beach. I'm glad my house is only five minutes from the beach. The walk was quick and as I rounded the corner I saw her stood facing the opposite direction. She was wearing as black t- shirt and white shirts which made her ass look hot. Her hair went down her back and images on Pocahontas flashed in my head. I bit my lip not to smirk and tapped her back shyly. She turned around and grinned at me.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" I asked after getting her attention.

She shuck her head. "Nope. Only got her two minutes ago… I had erm something to attend to." She rolled her eyes and pushed her fingers in to loop holes of her shorts.

"Ah right, well you ready?" I asked, preventing myself from asking about her "business".

"Yeah." She nodded; smiling, so I decided to walk to the mall area and start there.

"So, have you got a boyfriend here or left wherever you came from." I laughed nervously, trying to act casual. I was doing a bad job.

She laughed again and looked at me as we stopped at the traffic lights. "No, no. Not really interested." She sounded so serious and it gave me butterflies. No, she isn't gay…is she?

"Yeah, me either." I smiled and lead her round the corner to the massive mall. "So here is the shopping mall to your left and if we go right there is the town centre and the café's and stuff. Though to be honest, everything is cooler at night." I admitted, Calafornia is pretty but it is gorgeous at night time when its lit." We arrived at a café and ordered coffees and drank them happily.

"Well then…I'm glad I've got my own personal tour guide." She winked. "because if I didn't, I wouldn't have a clue. You'll have to show me this cool night time." She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, of course! You can't be a Californian now and not discover the night time." I teased, kicking her lightly under the table. I don't know why I'm suddenly so comfortable with her.

"I trust you, show me the ropes, baby!" She laughed. Suddenly her eyes grew a little more serious. "So, Brittany, I was w…"

Suddenly she was cut off by her phone and she took it out of her pocked at grunted in a frustrated manor. She flashed me an apologetic smile " I'm sorry I've got to get this."

I nodded "It's fine…go ahead." And so I continued sipping my coffee. She stood up and answered her phone however only walked about two steps away so I could hear what she was saying.

"I know…I KNOW OKAY! Erg, yes I understand. Look it isn't like that, I'm just having fun. I won't let anybody get in danger…yes I promise. What? Now? Oh for fucks sake fine. Yes, I'll meet you there. Bye." She slammed her phone down and her eyes were narrow. She looked furious.

She walked over here her eyes full of apology "I am so sorry, but a pest desperately needs to meet me. Apparently it's an emergency so I've got to go. But, you still up for night time? Tonight?" She asked, grabbing her jacket and sunglasses from the table.

I nodded "Yes great. What time is good for you." I didn't feel like flirting any more. Maybe it was accidently hearing her phone conversation. People in danger?

"Is nine to late?" She asked, biting her lip and fumbling with her hands.

"No, no that's fine. Same place?"

She nodded. "Great, see you then. Sorry again." I shuck my hand at her to tell her 'forget it' and she smiled once more. As she walked past me, her hand trailed across my arm leaving goose bumps all up where her finger was. Oh great. She's got me whipped already.

Instead of staying at the coffee shop on my own, I decided to head home and have a swim. It always cleared my head. It was only two in the afternoon when I got home so I had a long wait until I met Santana. I swam up and down ten times and then decided to just float for a while. I wonder if that was her parents on the phone… no she wouldn't talk like that to her parents, she was so caring. Why was she or anybody else in danger? I mean, she could be in danger if I told her my secret but she couldn't possibly know… could she? Oh gosh, please say she doesn't! I haven't given any signs or spoke weird and distant. She didn't get close enough to notice anything different. I started breathing slowly and decided I knew I had to talk it out. I got out of the pool and got my phone from the bar and called the first number on my speed dial.

"Hello."

"Hey Q. Can I ask you something?" I asked, hoping she wasn't in that Sam's bed.

"Sure. But I'm meeting Sam in five minutes so try and be quick hun." She hummed down the phone. Well at least she's happy.

"Okay, is it possible to guess who we are by just looking at us" I spoke really quickly, after trying to slow down I blurted it out anyway.

Quinn laughed. "What?"

I explained the story to her about Santana on the phone about the danger and stuff and she just giggled at me.

"Brittany, I think you're just over reacting. So you like this girl? She giggled in a sing song voice.

"I thought you were meeting Sam?" I grumbled.

"Oh, he can wait a couple of minutes… I need to get the news out of my best friend. So?" I could practically hear her wiggle her eye brows.

"I really like her Q. But I will have to wait and see. I don't even know if she likes girls." I moaned.

"Oh come on. She said she wasn't interested in boys." Quinn laughed.

"She didn't exactly, but whatever." I rolled my eyes and gave in on Quinn's teasing.

She laughed. "Right, got to go…Sam will be wondering where I am. I'll speak to you when I can B!"

I felt a bit better after talking to Quinn and decided to have a power rest before meeting Santana. When I regained consciousness, I noticed it was nearly half 8 and needed to get ready. I threw on some leggings and a cool unicorn top as it may make Santana laugh and was ready to go.

Suddenly my phone was vibrating and I saw Santana's name flash on my screen.

"Hey. I'm ready if you are." Santana's soft voice spoke from the phone and I couldn't help but giggle.

_So guys, what do you think Brittany's secret is? And Quinn's now too! Any suggestions?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_A/V: Sorry for the slow update, school work was piling up…anyway hope you enjoy. __ xo_

It had literally struck nine when I arrived at the beach where I last met Santana. It was completely different this time though as it was deserted and felt a little bit eerily. She stood there before me again and for some reason, it annoyed me. However that vanished when I looked at her. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something different, she looked sad but was trying to hide it. Nevertheless, she still smiled at me shyly like when we first met, her hands clamped together and walked towards me.

"Hey, sorry about before. Family issues." Santana rolled her eyes playfully but again it seemed forced.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I genuinely felt concerned for the hot Latina I suddenly felt so fond of; she just seemed so worried.

She just smiled and nodded. "So where you showing me tonight?"

"Only the coolest place in town, come on! Follow me." I winked and started walking up the hill along the road. It was nice to be off the beach for a change. We walked in a comfortable silence as we walked on the main road up the deserted road. It was a gorgeous temperature; not that I'd really notice and I started to hum softly. Our arms swung as we walked and occasionally bumped together sending sparks all over my body. I wonder if she felt it to. Yeah right, I bet that was her ex-boyfriend calling with a six pack. Damn I need a six pack.

I must have been pouting or something as I heard Santana giggling softly and her gazing at me. "What?" I gasped as I suddenly realized she was laughing at me.

"You were pouting and like silently mouthing to yourself. You're lucky I can't mouth read or I would of know your deepest, darkest secrets right there." She chuckled.

I stopped walking and watched her. Even though I know she didn't mean what I was being so paranoid about, it still freaked me out. She watched me curiously so I snapped myself out of it.

I forced a laugh. "Yeah! Right, we need to take this short cut through these woods and then we're there." I smiled but she stood frozen. "What's up?"

"Um, the woods freak me out a bit. Don't tell anyone that." She bit her lip and her eyes kept darting between the woods back to the road.

I touched her arm to guide her to the woods. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." I assured her, 100% meaning that statement.

We walked in and she muttered something. It sounded like "It's me who I'm worried about" but I'm not totally sure so I left it. As we walked, I felt her get nearer and then she grabbed my little finger with hers. At first, I felt disappointed that it wasn't her hand but the gesture was really cute. I squeezed it to try and convince her she was safe and she sent me a tight lipped smile. It was so adorable. About five more minutes of the woods and we could see the small ending of the woods. I felt her relax a bit which made me feel better. As we ducked underneath and got out of the dark, dank place, I heard Santana gasp beside me.

"Oh my god, Britt! This is beautiful! Wow." Santana gushed, staring out.

I smiled at her when she said my nick name and then focused on what we came here to see. We were on the highest hill in California and it felt like we were on the edge of the world. You could see all of the town and the lights were twinkling. It may seem busy and beachy down there, however up here it was so beautiful. There was a small bench overlooking the gorgeous view so I sat down on it which Santana joined me soon after.

"I used to come here so much when my parents died." I stared, suddenly feeling the need to share a part of me with her. "It made me feel so alive and also so calm at the same time. It takes my breath away every time and for some reason, feel so close to them. I really, really miss them." I felt my voice wobble and my eyes water so stopped trying my calm down before I really cried. Suddenly, I felt a soft hand grasp the top of mine and I looked to see Santana looking at me. Her big, brown eyes looked so soft and caring I could easily get lost in them forever. But I couldn't, it could get me hurt and even worse…it could get her hurt. She notice my change in mood as her eyes looked a bit more frantic at me.

"Why do you do that?" Her voice sounded so soft and quiet that it seemed like she never said it. But she did so I reminded myself that I had to answer her.

"Do what?" I asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Open up to me and seem like you like me then you close off and you're whole body language changes. It's like you know we can only be friends for a certain amount of time or something." She looked at me, her eyes questioning at mine searching for the answer. Am I really that obvious? I really want to tell her, but what if she freaks out. I just feel like she is my destiny. I just feel so close to her and I have never met anyone like her.

"I- I…" I froze, I can't.

"Brittany…you can tell me anything. I don't like many people, I'm pretty quiet to be honest. But, I took a quick liking to you and if I like you, I'll stand by you forever. So whatever it is your hiding from me, you can tell me and I will be totally cool with it." She nodded confidently. Her eyes challenged mine and I still couldn't tell her.

I just shuck my head. "Not yet." I whispered.

She nodded. "Fine." We sat in silence for a while, when I looked at her…her eyes looked torn.

She turned her body to face mine again. "My parents were murdered…not so long a go actually. It was on the news and everything. I was so lost because I didn't have anybody to help me. My friends didn't have time for me because they were my fellow cheerleaders and needed to fuck their boyfriends. I went and got drunk every night and would wake up in a different gutter each night. It was a scary time…I talked to weird people and then had to move." Her eyes were watering and she hugged her body.

I just watched her. She was so vulnerable but there was something she was missing out. Something dark and scary and it was obviously eating her up.

She turned to look at me again. "C-Can I tell you something?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I froze for a second and then nodded; feeling the sudden winds breeze from my hair down my neck.

"Before we get close, I want you to know me. I-I feel like I can trust you." Santana nodded, fumbling with her hands on her knees.

"Okay." I whispered, feeling petrified on what was coming.

"I'm…I'm different. Because I-"She was cut off by a large guy with a buzz hair cut wearing jeans and a football jersey jumping into the scene.

"Santana! A word please." His voice was deep and firm. He stared at her with intensity and as she was about to cave in, I decided to butt in.

"Um excuse me...we're talking first so can you like reschedule your conversation." I spat, feeling frustrated. How did he know where she was? I didn't want anyone else to know my spot.

"Look Blondie…I'd advise you not to mess with me." He laughed darkly, winking in my direction. I hated when men treated me like some weak bimbo.

"No, I advise YOU not to mess with me." I stood, meeting his eye gaze and he looked shocked. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he stared to cower away slowly.

"Right, yeah got to go anyway. Santana, call me as soon as possible." And with that he was off, running in to the bushes and hopefully far away. I noticed Santana watch where he ran off with an intense stare and the silence was starting to kill me.

"So…" I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "Does your boyfriend not like you out to late or something?" I lowered my eyes, gutted that I felt something more was going on between us.

Her gaze suddenly shot to mine and her eyes were wide. "What? He is not my boyfriend…I told you I don't have one. Hi-His name is Dave Karofsky and well…he is a bit controlling. He is gay and he likes me to be his beard." She had a small smile on her lips but I could see pain behind her eyes.

"How controlling? Is he doing anything to hurt you or is he manipulating you or is he…"

She shushed me quietly, resting her hand on my thigh which did calm me down extremely quickly. "Trust me, I'm not in danger with him…Okay? Look, I've got to go. He wouldn't come looking for me for no reason." She stood from the bench, brushing her hair back and running her fingers through it nervously. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

I nodded softly "Yeah good." I smiled back.

She went to turn back but I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "After seeing you in the woods before, I am not going to let you go through alone. Come on, we'll head to the beach together." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards to entrance of the woods. I felt her relax slightly from my touch which made me feel better.

After exiting the woods and walking down the road, me and Santana continued holding hands; neither or us letting go and I certainly wasn't going to. Her touch made everything seem perfect and for two minutes…I didn't care about the problems we both had or hid. It was perfection with her.

Soon enough, we had to face reality as we arrived at the beach which was also our crossroads. We stood in silence for a minute, facing each other and our eyes boring into the others.

"I'm sorry for ruining tonight." Santana whispered, breaking the eye contact, bowing her head to look at the floor.

"Hey, you didn't. We have lots of time to go there and hang out. We all have lots of things to do!" I smiled, trying to do anything to make her smile and cheerful.

She smiled sweetly "Thank you." Her dimples showed again and it made my whole inside jumble up like crazy.

I suddenly felt a rush and as she went to turn home, I pulled her into a hug. I arms fell around her waist, and at first she froze, however then she relaxed. Her arms went around my neck and her face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. It was perfect. We fit together to amazingly, I'm pretty sure we were designed for each other. She back away first and smiled shyly.

She started walking away and then turned giving me a small wave before continuing walking. I wasn't even tired, I never was so I knew I needed to go visit my lifeline. I made my was to Quinn's hoping she wasn't in bed screwing Sam or out at his house. Thankfully, she answered to door (fully dressed) and beckoned me in with a concerned frown on her face. I went and sat on the sofa and awaited her arrival. She returned with two tubs of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons. Did I ever mention that I love Quinn?

"So what's wrong B?" Quinn handed me the ice cream and placed a blanket over us.

"Quinn, something is wrong with Santana or this Dave?" I pouted, while Quinn raised her eye brow in confusion. I continued to tell her the story and she looked at me with her eyes wide.

"Well, you know this Dave could be like us but then again we could be being paranoid." Quinn started, sucking on her spoon thoughtfully.

"Yeah maybe, because he knew where we were without anyone telling him." I said, rubbing my leg.

"He could have her mobile phone on some sort of tracking device." Quinn offered, however I shuck my head. Something just didn't seem right.

"Quinn you should of seen his face when I stood up to him! Our eyes met and I felt this connection I only do when I meet us…you know? His eyes went wide and he backed away like I just shot his puppy in front of him." I chewed my lip in worry, so frustrated in what to do.

Quinn looked at me, up and down. "B, you really, really trust this girl?" She asked carefully.

I nodded hard.

"Well, you can tell her about us if you want…because then if she understands then maybe you too could start having a real relationship. Or, If it goes wrong, you know she isn't the girl for you and well you both have to forget each other… literally." She added, chuckling at the end trying to lighten up the subjects.

"Oh nice one Q." I rolled my eyes and put down my ice cream on the table. I couldn't take the jokes today.

I huffed knocking my head back. "God, sometimes, I hate being a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I stayed the night at Quinn's as I couldn't be bothered going home. When I say stayed the night, I don't mean went to sleep. As vampires we don't necessarily sleep; we really only have to 'recharge' around five hours a week and it's up to us when we do it. I usually do it in one night so then the rest of the time is my own. Quinn and I stayed up watching movies and playing games. Around three in the morning, Quinn and I got in to a friendly argument on who was a faster runner so we went to the forest track not too far away and decided to race. I of course, won to Quinn's distaste and I flaunted that as we went back to the house.

"Told you! I knew it as you eat burritos too often" I teased, elbowing her in the ribs and getting a rolled eyes and a small smile in return.

"Okay, okay…you win. Anyway, what are you going to do about Santana?" She asked, returning back to the caring and helpful Quinn instead of the competitive, cocky Quinn.

"Well after before, I doubt she's going to tell me after that drama. So, I want to get close to her. I'll be hitting two birds with one stone." I smiled, watching Quinn out of the corner of my eye as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Two birds with one stone? Why two things out of this thing with Santana?" She asked as we got to her back door and stood opposite another.

"Well, my curiosity about that dude we think is a vampire and her problem." Quinn nodded. "And well, I reeeaally like hanging out with her and I might have a friend for a couple of years…before I have to move on." I ended sadly. That's what I hated about being a vampire. Apart from Quinn, everyone I got close to, had to end because they would notice I wasn't getting any older or stuff like that.

Quinn grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I know…I'm sorry." She smiled softly before opening the door to let us in.

"I mean sure being a vampire has it's perks." I flopped down on the couch next to Quinn. "But I always wanted to fall in love, get married and have children and now I can't." I pouted, feeling in a sad and sentimental mood.

Quinn put her arms around me. "Yeah, me too." We stayed like this for about ten minutes, just staying in each other's company in comfort until I decided to stop moping.

"So, how's you and Sam?" I pulled back and winked at her cheekily.

She giggled. "I really like him…I don't know. But for obvious reasons, trying not to get attached and just have fun." She smiled softly. "In fact if you don't mind, I'm going to recharge for an hour or two."

It was about five in the morning and the sun hadn't yet started to rise.

"Of course. I'm going to walk home and go to my own bed to recharge…I prefer it." I grinned, before giving Quinn a quick hug and wonder my way back home.

As vampires, we can all run incredibly fast and climb and jump incredibly far. However, I don't usually use it. I am quite a boring vampire to be honest. I think it's because I think if I act human, I may be a human. Yeah, right. I also refuse to murder people to get blood. I did it once or twice as a new born but I felt sick to the stomach each time. Feeling their pulse slow down and seeing their eyes roll to the back of their head made feel horrible. So I just don't and after years of training, it certainly isn't a problem for me. But I'm not going to live a weak and uncertain life either. If a vampire just drinks animal blood, it makes us weak and also leaves us open to infections that the animal could be carrying. So I don't do that too often. I go to a blood bank or a hospital and even that leaves me feeling guilty when I go to stock up. However, it doesn't feel as bad like when I have killed somebody so I just continue to do that. As I strolled down the path, I came to the beach which meant I was only five minutes away from my house. I went to cross the road when I noticed a girl sat on the wall on the sand. She had long, dark wavy hair and had her arms wrapped around herself. She turned her face to the side slightly to the sound of a seagull and I immediately recognised the face. I decided to surprise her, anything to cheer her up, so I snuck behind slowly to see if I could make her jump or laugh.

When I got behind her, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and shouted "Tackle."

Apparently it didn't cheer her up as she screamed and turned around with her fists raised. I raised my eye brow and waited for her to notice it was me. When she did, she physically softened and smiled at me with her eyes rolling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as she came back to sit on the wall I now sat on.

"Oh, nice to see you too San." I joked sarcastically, giggling softly.

"No, I'm really happy to see you…I was actually just thinking about you…" Santana blushed. "I-I I mean how come you're out this late…here?" She stumbled, her hands messing with her hair nervously.

"I was with my best friend Quinn and she wanted to go to sleep so I decided to come home." The semi truth. That was the truth; I just avoided telling her why I was there and my worries- especially about her and me. "Then I saw you…why are you so sad?"

"I-I just feel so lost… I don't even know. I moved here on my own and I feel so lonely…" I watched as a tear trickled down her plump cheek and rested near the corner of her mouth. Before I could stop myself, I reached up and using my thumb, I brushed away the evil tear which managed to escape her gorgeous eyes. Our eyes met and I couldn't pull away. It felt like this was meant to be and I never wanted to look away.

"If-if you want…you can stay with me and you don't have to be lonely." I smiled, not realising that my voice was shaking. "I live on my own too and it kind of sucks."

"I don't want to be a burden…" She started slowly.

"No, no." I interrupted. "Of course not, you don't have to if you don't want…it's up to you." I felt myself freeze and even though it isn't possible, as if my heart started to beat beat again wildly.

It was silent for a minute. "Yes please." I heard her whisper.

I decided to stay in the quiet of the night. "Follow me." In a hushed tone, I took her hand softly, and lead her in the direction of my house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6am**_

_a/v: Sorry I am so late, god I suck -.- I have been so busy and had a whole lot of crazy going on. I promise to try and be more consistent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I miss Brittana, and I know I'm not the only one! Brittany and Sam…are you kidding me Mr Murphy?! _

My arm wavered around in the darkness fumbling for the light switch for what seemed a life time. This was really embarrassing as I blindly stroked the wall until finally switched it upwards and the room sprung in to light.

"Found it." I mumbled embarrassingly, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

I hadn't noticed that Santana was holding my hand until she squeezed it along with a small giggle.

She gasped. "Wow, your house enormous! I love your place." She wandered around the living room and in to the kitchen.

"Why thank you." I smiled, following after her in to the kitchen. "I bought it myself." I winked at her.

She laughed and watched me; her eyes sparkling and boring in to mine. "So tell me Britt-Britt…Where's my bedroom."

I couldn't contain my smirk. "Follow me ma'am." With a smile, I led the way up the stairs to the master bedrooms. I loved the me that was with Santana. She made me so silly and fun…I almost forgot about all my worries. It was awesome. We walked along the left landing and went to the end.

"Okay you have a choice. There is the room opposite mine…or this door here. And this one has its own private stairs and everything." I pointed to either door and waited for her decision.

She sent me a flabbergasted look. "I don't really mind…it's your house so you can decide." She shrugged, her big eyes fluttering at me. I was about to suggest the room across the hall but watched her eyes narrow to look at the other.

"You want that room, don't you?" I smirked and she nodded giggling. "Come on."

I opened the end door and it led to new stairs. I was bored one weekend so decided to do this whole part up. It put cream carpets on and got a king size bed in there and new wardrobes put in. That's the thing with me, too much time and money.

"Wow." Santana whispered. "This is beautiful. Why don't you sleep in here?" She asked, her head cocking to the side.

I shrugged. "I guess I would feel too lonely up there…even further from the world." I was shocked I said that because it's the truth. I know I'm not the only vampire but Quinn got so busy and I tried to not get too close to people so I ended up sitting alone.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here Britt." Santana smiled at me, then fumbled with her hands, before allowing her eyes to rise back to me.

"You're so welcome. Tomorrow, if you want, we can go to your house and get you some stuff. Do you need to borrow some Pyjama's?" I asked and was answered with a shy nod.

I went down to my room and got Santana some cute pyjama's to match her and then went back upstairs to Santana's room. As I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Santana sat on the other side of the bed. Her back was to me and she was on the phone.

"Look, when I say I'm not interest, guess what it means? It means I am not interested…okay? Don't contact me again." Her tone was harsh and she turned her phone off immediately. I pretended to come back up the stairs, this time a little louder, so she wouldn't think I was eaves dropping.

"Here you go." I spoke in a chirped manor as I got to the top, causing Santana to jump out of her skin. "Are you okay?" I asked, as I watched the colour drain back in to her skin.

"Uh huh…oh yeah of course." She brushed it off, laughing lightly. "You just made me jump." She took the pyjama's lightly out of arms and thanked me sincerely.

"Well, good night San." I smiled, feeling the burning urge to kiss her perfect, plump lips.

"Good night Britt. Thank you again." She hugged me suddenly, only a quick one, but a hug nonetheless.

I walked toward the door and turned towards her. "Oh and San…if you ever need anything to talk about, anything, please don't think twice."

That night my dreams were a bit mixed. I only needed an hour and for seem reason slept for six. And that scares me because that never happens. The first half of my dreams was scary and dangerous. Santana was in danger for something I still couldn't figure out and nearly died. The other half though…I didn't mind dreaming about so much. The way I suggest swimming and she came out wearing a snug black bikini and made out on the loungers. When I awoke, I could still feel my lips tingling.

I was shocked when I noticed it was 11:00 am and went down to make a coffee. I guessed Santana wasn't up yet so turned on my coffee machine and leant along the side. My ears were blocked and I went to unblock them when I felt arms snake around my waist. I let out a little scream and then I heard Santana laugh.

I turned in her arms. "Bloody hell San…are you trying to kill me?" No pun intended.

"What kind of killer would hug you from behind." She laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah whatever! Want a coffee?" I asked pouring the coffee in to my mug.

"Yes please. So are you still up to going mine?" She asked playing with the buttons on her plaid shirt that she wore last night.

"Of course! Do you want to go now? We can take these coffee's to go." I suggested, then we would be done and could do whatever we wanted then.

She agreed with the idea and soon we were walking along the road. I was about to start asking her where she lived when my mobile starting ringing playing my humps. My face lit up bright red and I heard Santana laugh loudly. I looked at my phone and notice to caller. Damn you Quinn.

"Hey Q…what's up?" I asked, looking at Santana in the corner of my eye. She is so gorgeous.

"B, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Go to the mall or beach?" She sounded relaxed or bored…or possibly both.

"Er not today…I am with Santana and we're really busy." I didn't want to explain her moving to my house in front of her, it would be awkward.

"Oooh, you finally manned up…whey! Well call me later for all the gory details a-"

"Oh shut up Quinn, it isn't that! But yeah I'll call you later. Bye." I put down the phone and quickly slide it in my pocked. Quinn wouldn't mind, she will probably call Sam.

"Just down this road." Her voice made me jump and I almost forgot she was next to me. Santana nudged her arm in to mine and pointed at a regular sized house in the distance. "That one is mine."

When we got there, Santana got a small suitcase and filled it with clothes and accessories. She even managed to remember a hair dryer, straighteners and make up. She showed me around a little bit and I would be genuinely interested until she would touch my arm or hand and then I was lost. Oh crap.

We laughed and teased around for a while coming back to my house, buying ice creams and even cute little friend ship bracelets with hearts on them. I grinned at her and vowed to never take it off. She promised the same. When we got home and her stuff to her room, it was only three in the afternoon.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked, while we sat on her bed.

"How about…swimming?" I suggested with a small smirk on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"_How about…swimming?" I suggested with a small smirk on my face._

She smirked back and when she went to answer, her damn phone started ringing. I wonder if it was who she was on the phone to last night. Oh my god, what if it's that vampire dude! Thoughts sped in my brain like an overdrive until I noticed Santana pick up the phone.

"Hello? What, what do you want? Are you being serious? Right now? For god's sake, I didn't realize I have to save you from every situation… I didn't fucking sign up for this. Fine, wait there and don't do anything crazy." She hung up and I pretended to look out the window.

She sighed loudly and I allowed my eyes to avert back to her. She looked tired as she ran her fingers through her hair before looking at me. Her eyes were full of sadness and she smiled half-heartedly. "I'm so sorry Britt, I've got to go sort something out…but maybe later, yeah?" She asked, her eyes pleading into mine.

I nodded in response, smiling softly. "San, I don't want to pressure you or anything… but if you're in trouble or if you need any help…"

Cutting me off "Honestly, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She stood up from her bed and went to walk past me. As she did, her hand went on my arm softly running up and down it. "Thank you though. For everything." And with that she left.

I didn't know whether to follow her or not…crap no I can't. We've only just begun being friends, just because I fancy her so bad doesn't mean I can turn crazy on her. I whipped out my phone and dialled the first number on speed dial. "Still up for going out?"

The mall was packed; kids were running everywhere and over confident, model material groups of girls strutted like they owned the place. My idea of hell.

"So what do you think…the yellow dress or the marrow coloured dress?" Two dresses were shoved in my face and the colour made my eyes strain.

"Err, I, the yellow one." I decided unsurely.

"You don't like either, do you?" Quinn nodded definitely, putting both dresses back on the rack and dragged me out of the shop. She took us to Starbucks and while she ordered for us (she had memorized my coffee order) I ran to get the last remaining booth. She came back with two Caramel Frappuccino's and sat opposite me.

"What's going on B?" Quinn pushed the coffee over to me and sat forward to catch my attention.

"I- I don't know it's stupid…"

"No! Nothing you ever say is stupid Brittany." Quinn interrupted with her hand in the air.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's just Santana. She keeps getting these calls and she sounds really agitated. And I would do anything to help, anything! I wish you would just tell me." I have never spoken so passionately in my life. I'm known for not caring too much.

"You really like her, yeah?" Quinn asked quietly, her eyes wide after the way I spoke.

I nodded. "She's beautiful Quinn, seemingly inside and out."

"Okay, we're going to help here if she needs it. Go home in a bit and when she goes home see what mood she is in and stuff. If she is really upset, question her or sneak a look at her phone-"

"Quinn! I-"

"Shush! But, if she seems fine, leave it for a day and this person might stop calling. Either way, call or text me later…promise?" Quinn sipped her coffee, her eyes watching me curiously.

"Of course…Thanks Quinn." I smiled, high fiving her softly.

When I got home it had just gone six and she still wasn't home. Where are you Santana? Vampire or human, if someone is hurting you, I'll kill him. I decided to do something productive and cooked some dinner and not some cheap, microwave meals either. It took me a while to decide but steak and chips it was. I mean, who doesn't like steak? The meal was about five minutes away from being ready when I heard the door open and shut quietly.

"In here San!" I called out, hoping to sound chirpy.

I continued the finishing the steak in the pan as I thought it made it taste better when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Wow! What's this for?" Santana sounded surprised, her arms loosening around my waist slightly so I could turn to face her with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Err you! Who else would it be for? The nun across the street?" I joked, poking her in the ribs.

She giggled softly, her mouth smiling hard and her dimples creasing. "Well, thank you." Her eyes stayed on mine and I felt my heart thump hard. I so badly wanted to kiss her but I had to talk to her about this phone situation.

"Well, please sit madam." I pulled myself out of her gaze enough to wink at her. I almost groaned when I felt her slip away to sit at the table. I walked over "Red or white…or cider?" Showing her two bottles of wine and nudging to fridge.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling "I'll have a glass of white please."

I poured us both a glass of wine and brought our food over "Bon appetite."

We made small talk as we ate and laughed about random things and I couldn't help but feel like everything was right. I could imagine living with her for a couple of years and…no, I can't think about leaving her.

"Um San…are you okay?" I had to get this over with. We had both almost finished our tea and the pressure was killing me.

"Yeah, I'm great actually! Why?" Santana put her knife and fork down and I watch her gaze at me. Great, so off putting.

"Err, about the calling and stuff today and err I heard you the other day in you room by accident…" I broke myself off, feeling myself blush and stopping my nervousness take over.

"Oh, it's just my little brother. He's a little shit. He's only 17 but keeps getting himself into a lot of trouble with people." Santana rolled her eyes.

I felt myself breathe a laugh of relief, thank god for that. "Oh, I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Yep! Oh let me take these in for you." She grabbed both our plates and cutlery and started to stack them in the dishwasher.

I watched her from behind and couldn't stop myself from allowing my eyes lower to her ass. It was so perfect and round, damn! Suddenly, Santana spun around and I quickly averted my eyes to the clock on the wall. Crap that was close! I looked back at Santana and she was smirking while she walked over to me. She sat in the chair next to mine.

"So what do you want to do now?" Her head was cocked to the side. It was about half 7 and had just gone dark but I still couldn't get that same thought out of my head.

I turned my head to look outside. "Fancy a swim?" I looked back at her to see her wearing a lopsided grin. I felt my stomach do back flips at the sight and had to cross my arms over my belly.

"Sure, I'm glad I brought something to swim in." She nodded, getting up and thrusting her hand so I would get up.

"Me too…I'll meet you outside." I grinned, before running in front of her and racing her up the stairs. Yes, I won.

I was changed first, wearing an electric blue bikini, and sat on one of the loungers outside waiting patiently for her to come out. It was a fairly evening for mid-September. I suddenly heard the patio door slide open and then shut again. Oh my Fucking god. Santana emerged with her hair down in two sides and it bounced as she stopped. She was wearing a black bikini, exactly like the one in my dream.

"Last one in has to… be the others slave!" Santana shouted, forcing me out of the trance. She started running and dived gracefully in to the pool before I even realized what she said. I watched her head bob up. "Come on then!"

I ran and bombed next to her laughing when I emerged. "Fine, so I'll be your slave tomorrow." I rolled my eyes while she laughed.

"Nope, 24 hours… from now." She was following me. I didn't realize I had moved until my back was against the end wall.

"Okay, so what do you want all mighty queen?" I winked.

She breathed in deeply, suddenly looked incredibly nervous; her eyes stayed on mine. "I want- I want you to kiss me." She whispered it softly and I almost thought I had dreamt it.

"R-Really?" I stammered, my voice squeaking to an extremely high decibel.

"Um- if you don't want to, it's fine, I-" I moved closer to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers. Softly at first, I waited for to kiss me back. For a second she froze with surprise but not a second later, I felt her kiss me back.

I leant back "Is this okay?" My voice shaking.

Her eyes opened and even in the dark, her eyes were noticeably darker. "I demand another." Her voice was a lot lower and raspier- so sexy. This time she initiated the kiss; cupping my face and softly pulling my face towards hers. She sucked my bottom lips in hers and I couldn't prevent the groan escaping my lips. I kissed her back harder, moving my hands to ruffle through her hair. I felt her tongue lick my lip as if asking permission to enter and I eagerly granted access.

I went to move my hands downwards when I heard the patio door slide open.

"Oh, shit."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"_Oh, shit."_

I froze hearing the familiar voice and jumped away from Santana instantly. I whipped my head to look over to the source of the voice.

"Uh- What are you doing here?" I snapped slightly, pulling myself together.

"Oh well I was worried since you didn't call me when you said you would." Quinn laughed resting her hands on her waist. "I didn't realize I would be _interrupting."_

"I-uh- well now you now to knock." I felt myself blush a deep red and suddenly I heard Santana giggle softly.

"Oh you find this funny do you?" I teased, turning around slowly to face Santana to see her with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, a little." She winked and I think I felt my insides melt a bit. I couldn't drag my eyes away from her gaze.

"Well, I'm just going to go…had to catch up on Pretty Little Liars, bye lovers!" Quinn skipped on clutching her bag to her side.

I watched Quinn walk through my back gate and suddenly felt Santana thread her fingers through mine under the water, pulling my attention back on her. She grinned at me and pulled me closer to her.

"Can I tell you something Britt?" She sounded nervous, her big, beautiful eyes hovered over mine full of content.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Anything." I confirmed, smiling at her gently.

"I- I really like you…in more than a friend way." She stammered slightly, her caramel cheeks turning the slight shade of pink.

"Well, that's a good thing or I don't know who kissed me before!" I joked trying to put her at ease. "I like you too Santana."

She giggled softly her hands moving to my waist causing my heart to thump hard. "Well then, I have one more simple request for the night…slave." She grinned.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to take me out on a date…I mean if you want." She looked down, suddenly shy.

"You know, it isn't a request if you say 'if you want'." I said making her laugh. "But I would love to…I would love to get to know the gorgeous mysterious girl who I cannot get off my mind." I cupped her face and got even closer. Just when she thought I was going her lips, I kissed her cheek with a smirk.

I pulled away from her slightly. "We better get out of the pool, we're going to get all wrinkly."

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Santana followed after me with the cutest pout I had ever seen.

_A/V: Sorry for the tiny chapter, had a load of coursework to do. Just put this in because I'm not sure if anyone is interested in the story still…please let me know. _


End file.
